Uncle Grandpa's Odd-yssey
Uncle Grandpa's Odd-yssey is the 3rd episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 5, and the 133th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa and the gang must retrieve Tiger from the pound before she's adopted out. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Quirky Salesman Minor Characters *Animal Control Officer *Red Birds *Baby Turtles *Green Bird *Bees *Dead Fish *Sleepy Cat *Construction Worker *Hair Mermaids *Free Sample Elves *Construction Manager *Nameless Woman with Pink Dress Plot Tiger flies out of the ice cream store with a box of ice cream cones, she's then stopped a man who works for animal control, he doesn't see a guardian nearby and she starts to get scared, the guy then captures her in a net and takes her away. Back at the RV, Uncle Grandpa is questioning what's taking Tiger so long to bring them ice cream cones, the phone rings and Uncle Grandpa picks it up and is shocked to get a call from Tiger, she tells him that she's in the pound and was arrested for not being accompanied by a legal tiger owner. Mr. Gus believes that they can't let Tiger stay in jail and that they have to rescue her, Pizza Steve then gets an idea to turn the rescue mission into a musical then it wouldn't feel like a bummer. Belly Bag agrees saying that a musical adventure will be a nice change of pace and Uncle Grandpa starts it off. Lyrics: Uncle Grandpa: A Musical huh? Well it's been a while for me, I'm a little rusty! *Doorbell Rings* Who the heck can that be? Coming! Quirky Salesman: Well Howdy sir, I'm a boneified, classified, countrywide traveling salesman, Trying to make an honest living so I can send my kids to private school, I'm a turtle dad! Uncle Grandpa: Actually we're kind of in the middle of a musical, So if you're going to prat along, You might want to do it in song. Quirky Salesman: Oh gladly! We'll I got tons of things for sale, Like books, and lamps, and ginger ale, Birds that sing, and phones that ring, and bees that'll sting any living thing! Uncle Grandpa: How about a fish with a hat! Quirky Salesman: Don't, don't interrupt me... Uncle Grandpa: Oh... sorry... Quirky Salesman: Hey there Mr. Dinosaur man, May can I interest you in a frying pan? What about a job as a fisherman? Or a cat that sleeps in a garbage can? Uncle Grandpa: Cat? Yeah that's it. We need to rescue a giant realistic flying cat. Quirky Salesman: Well why didn't you say so? I got just what you need! And since you all are in a rush, this one's on me! Uncle Grandpa: Ok, thanks! But you got to go now. *Quirky Salesman gets thrown out of RV* Uncle Grandpa: I'm worried for Tiger, I hope she's okay. Pizza Steve: I'm sure we'll have her back by the end of the day. Uncle Grandpa: I like how everything rhymes! We should have musicals all of the times! Mr. Gus: Uncle Grandpa, the road is closed up ahead. Uncle Grandpa: Mr. Gus, the musical works better if you rhyme. *Arrives at construction site* OH NO! Don't they know we have a tiger to rescue, this is bonkers! *Beeping horn* Construction Worker: Boss! we got a honker! Construction Manager: Can I help you... friend? Uncle Grandpa: You're blocking the road, I got a car load of people and a tiger to save. Construction Manager: Mister behave, The road is blocked, Due to the construction of my latest art craze. Uncle Grandpa: You're an artist? Construction Manager: Oh I'm a sculptor, To be exact I sub contract to express myself, You ever seen those ugly things in front of corporate building? Digging, and drilling, and filling, I make a living, So if you don't mind, Take another route and stop wasting my time. Pizza Steve: Come on Uncle G let's leave. Mr. Gus: For once I agree with Pizza Steve. Uncle Grandpa: NO! I HATE THOSE SCULPTURES! They always confuse me! Pizza Steve: I'm getting us out of here. Construction Manager: Hey! Where does that pizza think he's going? Uncle Grandpa: We're saving a tiger, so stop your crowing. *Uncle Grandpa pokes Construction Manager's eye and RV leaves* Mr. Gus: Pizza Steve watch out for the sculpture! *RV smashes sculpture* Construction Manager: STOP! MY ART! *Construction Manager punches ground and RV falls in trench* Mr. Gus: Where are we? This place does not look like fun. Pizza Steve: You mind turning off the radio, It's hard enough to concentrate when Uncle G chewing all that gum. Uncle Grandpa: What do you mean? Radio isn't on. Pizza Steve: Where's that music coming from? Hair Mermaids: Oooooooooo... Come, come, closer to us... We seek the help of someone strong, To untie this terrible knot, Free us from this... Pizza Steve: I'm mesmerized by those beautiful locks! Mr. Gus: Snap out of it, you're going to slam into those rocks! Hair Mermaids: Oooooooooo... Pizza Steve, you're soo strong, You're the reason we wrote this song. Pizza Steve: Here I come my beautiful angels! *RV crashes into rocks and Hair Mermaids capture the RV. Pizza Steve: Take me sirens, sweet daughters of the Earth! Uncle Grandpa: Oh man! Will we ever get away? Belly Bag: Here! Use this industrial strength hair spray! Uncle Grandpa: Belly Bag, way to save the day! Take that all you knots and frays! *All the hair shatters* Belly Bag: Activate emergency RV legs! Uncle Grandpa: Oh! I've always wanted to use that feature! *RV sprouts legs and rises to the surface* Mr. Gus: If we're going to rescue tiger we got to get back on track. Pizza Steve: Pull over for a sec, I could use a quick snack. *Mr. Gus mutters under his breath and RV stops* Free Sample Elf: Hello friends! Welcome to free sample city! We're the free sample elves, we make free samples all day long! Take a look! Free samples of veggie sausages currently on sale, Be sure to sample our pineapple salsa with crispy dried kale! Vegan walnut cookie bites, freshly baked in our tree! Care for a sample, the're free free friggity free! Mr. Gus: Don't mind if we diggity do! *The guys chow down on free samples* Free Sample Elf: Y'all are some sick freaks. The guys: More free samples please. Free Sample Elf: Look we have a limit. One free sample per customer and as a noble free sample elf, I'm not allowed... Pizza Steve: Listen pal, cut the yack yack, and make with the snack snack. Free Sample Elf: An ungrateful freeloader I see. Ok I think I can spare one more sample for thee. Here you go! New piggy macaroons! *The guys gander at the macaroons* Uncle Grandpa: Gluten free I presume! Free Sample Elf: Like I always say, Don't be a piggy in free sample city Uncle Grandpa: What's that supposed to MEEEEEEAAAAAN! Pizza Steve: What the? *Everyone turns into pigs* Free Sample Elf: That'll teach you a lesson for taking advantage of us free sample elves, Don't you know we already hate ourselves. Pizza Steve: This is the worst rescue mission I've ever been a part of. Uncle Grandpa: We have no time to waste! Pigs or not, Tiger needs us! Time to kick it into high gear, hold on tight because we're gonna save Ti-gear. *RV blasts away and sets the Free Sample Elf City on fire* Tiger: *Roars* *Roars* *Meows* Mr. Gus: Shouldn't we do something about our pig like exteriors? Uncle Grandpa: I don't know, but it makes you look prettier. Pizza Steve: I see the pound and I think I see Tiger! Uncle Grandpa: You guys better hold on tighter! *RV crashes into wall* Uncle Grandpa: Hi ya girl, we're here to bust you out! Tiger: *Roars* *Meows* Uncle Grandpa: Yeah we're pigs now, we all have snouts. *Everyone hugs* Tiger: *Roars* Mr. Gus: Yeah we missed you too girl. Construction Manager: HEY! THERE YOU GUYS ARE! How dare you run off after wrecking my art! *Moves bars open* What you guys did was unforgivable! *Pig squeals* Pizza Steve: Oh Lord! We need a miracle! Huh? Hair Mermaids: You ruined our hair, We need to be pretty! Pizza Steve: AHHHHHH! Free Sample Elf: Us too! You burned down free sample city! Belly Bag: Oh boy, this is getting pretty ugly! Mr. Gus: Prepared to be completely dismembered! Uncle Grandpa: I feel like there's something I should remember. The tiny secret box thing! Well here goes nothing! *Box opens* It's the quirky salesman from earlier! Pizza Steve: Lame! Quirky Salesman: Betcha didn't expect to see me again, heh heh! *Smooch* Construction Manager: Not so fast! We're still angry! Quirky Salesman: Well I got something that'll tickle your fancy! Having trouble holding on to your hair? Well how about something new to wear! Take some supplies to materialize the abstract art you visualize! Lost your home, well that's bad news, I got some three things for yous, Nachos, trail mix, sweet plantains! Free Sample Elves: These free samples ease our pains! Quirky Salesman: Well I got tons of things you'll need, I'm just pleased to do my deed! Well if there's isn't anything that I can help with I'll be on my way! Dog will hunt! Uncle Grandpa: Nothing I can think of, have a nice day! Mr. Gus: Uncle Grandpa, aren't you forgetting something? Uncle Grandpa: OH RIGHT! HEY MR. SALESMAN! Quirky Salesman: Yes? Uncle Grandpa: Can you reverse our pig curse? Quirky Salesman: Oooooo... Ahhhhhh... Mhhmmmm... Nope, nopey, nopey, nope! Uncle Grandpa: Oh well, in that case, That's all folks! Trivia *This episode's quote is "Am I lying to you?". *The ice cream store in this episode is the same one from Uncle Grandpa Sitter, and Bad Morning, but has a different sign design. *The phone is on the other side of the couch in this episode. *The construction manager is voiced by Tyler the Creator. *Belly Bag's hairspray has the power to shatter hair. *The free sample elves resemble the elves from Mustache Tree. *When it showed Tiger looking out the window, the music playing was from The Little Mer-Tiger. *The quirky salesman was unable to reverse the pig curse. *The ending is a reference to Porky Pig's famous "That's All, Folks!" from Looney Tunes. *Running Gags: **Everyone singing. **The quirky salesman presenting what he has to offer. **Everyone rhyming their lyrics. **The Construction Manager showing abstract sculptures. **Red birds appearing throughout the episode. **The RV activating a special feature. **The free sample elves showing off their samples. *Errors: **When the quirky salesman presents Uncle Grandpa with the little box, his coat is blue instead of brown. **Mr. Gus didn't grow pig ears when he transformed. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Songs